SUEÑO-PESADO
by Yunuen
Summary: Tras una complicada noche para las tortugas, Leonardo muere de cansancio y sueño, pero antes, quiere tomar un vaso con leche caliente. (Fic basado en TMNT 2018)


.

RISE OF THE

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

**.**

**SUEÑO PESADO**

Después de una larga jornada, en la que los chicos salieron a rastrear las piezas de la armadura de Shredder, y sin haber podido encontrar alguna (afortunadamente tampoco el Clan del Pie), regresaron a su hogar dulce hogar a muy altas horas de la noche.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de su hogar, los cuatro se dirigieron directamente a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar algunas horas. Continuarán la búsqueda lo antes posible ya que el destino del mundo depende completamente de ellos: deben evitar a toda costa la integración total de la armadura del temido enemigo, de lo contrario, éste regresará con ansias de venganza, venganza que será desatada no sólo contra el maestro de las tortugas, sino que podría llegar a arrasar con la humanidad entera. Puede que en otras misiones hayan fracasado, pero en ésta, no hay manera en que puedan pensar en que van a fracasar; pero las tortugas están demasiado cansados como para pensar en ello.

Todos ya están en sus cómodas camas, durmiendo a pierna suelta.

-Con calma... con calma... -

O casi todos.

Leonardo fue su habitación, se puso la pijama, se tumbó en la cama y esperó a quedarse dormido, pero se le antojó tomar leche calientita para dormir mucho mejor, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina, y ya de regreso, lleva la taza llena de leche, eso sí, caminando con cuidado para no derramarla, entonces...

-Grrrrrrrnnnnnnnffffffsssss.-

… escucha un fuerte ronquido. Ya sabe quién es. Sopla un par de veces en la taza, toma un buen sorbo de leche y se dirige sin calma a la sala.

-Papá. - dice con desaprobación.

Con el proyector encendido, Splinter duerme sobre el sillón, pero está recostado todo torcido, tan torcido como la sopa de tallarines que suele prepararles a sus niños.

-Y después te quejas de dolor de espalda.-

Leonardo apaga el proyector, y piensa durante un segundo si debería despertar a su padre, pero para despertarlo y decirle que vaya a su cama para que duerma mejor, es tan complicado como hallar las piezas de la dichosa armadura, además, él está muriendo de cansancio y ya debería estar en su cama, tomando su leche. Tendrá que dejarlo tal como está...

Pero es Leonardo quien se queda donde está.

-No puedo dejarlo así. - dice con compasión, se toma el resto de la leche, vuelve rápido a la cocina para dejar la taza y regresa – Y... ¿cómo voy a despertarlo? -

-Grrrrrrrnnnnnnnffffffsssss.-

-Papá, - lo zarandea un poco – despierta. -

-Grrrrrrrnnnnnnnffffffsssss.- pero Splinter tiene el sueño muy pesado.

\- Creo que lo primero es acomodarlo.-

Con cuidado, un brazo de Splinter lo acomoda así, una pierna la acomoda asá, la columna la pone derecha, el otro brazo lo acomoda por allá, la otra pierna la retuerce y la acomoda por acullá...

-Grrrrrrrnnnnnnnffffffsssss.-

...y la cabeza la apoya en el brazo del sillón.

-Así está mucho mejor.- dice Leonardo con una sonrisa viendo que así Splinter está mucho más cómodo, y va a estar mucho mejor cuando esté en su camita, si es que halla la manera de despertarlo.

-Grrrrrrrnnnnnnnffffffsssss.-

-¿Y si lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación?- piensa en esa idea mientras observa a su rechoncho padre -¿Cuánto puede pesar?-

Entonces, dobla las rodillas, abraza a Splinter, se yergue y lo carga como si fuese un bebé - ¡Hum! - un bebé muy grande.

-Ñam... ñam.- Splinter dice algo inteligible.

Leonardo aguarda por si despierta, pero Splinter no lo hace.

-Al menos ya dejó de roncar.-

Splinter ha dejado de roncar, ahora su respiración es suave como la seda de su más preciada yukata.

Leonardo consigue sostener a su padre, pero por muy poquito tiempo, ni siquiera ha dado un paso.

-¡Sí qué pesa! -

Splinter es bajito de estatura, pero fácilmente puede que pese unos... treinta kilos.

-¿Treinta kilos?-

Leonardo comienza a hacer cuentas en su mente sobre el peso de su padre. Si acaso Splinter pesa treinta kilos, será esa la razón por la que los brazos comienzan a temblarle.

-¡Si me doy prisa…!

Consigue dar un paso hacia atrás, y sólo uno, lo que nos lleva a reconsiderar el cálculo anterior. Quizás en realidad, Splinter pese cincuenta kilos.

-¿Cincuenta kilos?-

Con la nueva estimación en mente, Leonardo logra girar sobre sus pies descalzos, pero ahora las rodillas comienzan a temblarle, e incluso suda un poco.

-¡Soy una tortuga mutante y tengo fuerza sobrehumana!-

Si Leonardo ya está sudando por el tremendo esfuerzo, considerando que él es sólo un chico de catorce años, quiere decir que en realidad, Splinter debe pesar unos sesenta y cinco kilos.

-¡¿Sesenta y cinco kilos?!-

Leonardo hace el desesperado intento por dar un paso para empezar a caminar antes de que el inconmensurable peso de su padre termine destrozándole la columna vertebral; levanta el pie derecho y…

¡PAF!

…cae de espaldas sobre el sillón, con Splinter encima de él.

-_A…Ayud…da_. – dice casi sin aliento, no sólo porque se ha quedado exhausto (más de lo que ya estaba) sino además por el peso que lo aplasta, pero la súplica tan sólo es un susurro, nadie puede escucharlo.

Intenta moverse para liberarse.

-_Es… inútil_.- dice con devastadora resignación- _Voy a…m… _-

Jala un poco de aire para decir sus últimas palabras antes de… ¡pero se da cuenta que puede respirar!

-Puedo… respirar. – incluso puede hablar sin dificultad.

Respira profundamente. Siente que respira mejor, pero en realidad, quien lo aplasta no está sofocándolo gracias a que su caparazón lo protege.

-Amo ser tortuga. – dice calmado pero exhausto.

Vuelve a hacer otro intento para levantarse del sillón, lamentándose abandonar a su padre, pero ya no le es posible mover un solo músculo.

-Creo…-le dice a su padre dormilón-que no pude cargarte porque estoy muy cansado, y tampoco voy a poder quitarte porque estoy muy cansado... Es eso, o es que la leche está haciendo efecto.-

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Leonardo apoya su cabeza lo mejor que puede sobre el brazo del sillón (y el resto de él también en el resto del sillón), abraza a su padre como si fuese un suavecito oso de peluche, cierra los ojos, y se queda dormido en un instante.

.

N/A: Tener "el sueño pesado" suele decírseles a las personas que no se despiertan tan fácilmente. Tal vez en donde vives, se les llama de otro modo.

.

Intenté escribir los primeros párrafos dentro de un contexto serio, pero con estas tortugas es muy difícil, y otra vez tenía una idea y el fic terminó de otra manera, y es que es curioso que Leo sea el único que usa pijama, incluso, deseaba una pijama de unicornio, y eso intentaba yo explicar en el fic, el por qué Leo usa pijama para dormir; la única razón que se me ocurre es que Leo, al ser una tortuga de orejas rojas, y según Wikipedia, esta tortuga inverna, entonces, Leo debe mantener su temperatura corporal hasta ciertos grados, lo cual debe ser más difícil durante la noche porque desciende la temperatura, de lo contrario, le daría mucho sueño e iniciaría su ciclo de invernación. Esto también podría explicar el por qué él ya tenía un abrigo grueso que lo protegiera de un brusco descenso de la temperatura, como pasó en Enfermo de gripe.

Sea como sea, ojala hayas disfrutado de la lectura.

Gracias.

n.n


End file.
